dota_2fandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wydarzenia
Wydarzenia z 2015 roku *'1 lipca 2015': Pula nagród The International 2015 osiągnęła 15 milionów dolarów. *'12 czerwca 2015:' Ujawniono odrodzoną Dotę 2 z nowym interfejsem, silnikiem Source 2 i niestandardowymi grami. *'30 kwietnia 2015:' Kompendium The International 2015 jest dostępne. *'12 lutego 2015:' New Bloom Festival 2015 jest obecny! Starożytny jaszczur książkowy Winter Wyvern podlatuje wraz ze zmianami 6.83c! New Bloom Festival 2015 zaczyna się i potrwa do 2 marca. Wydarzenia z 2014 roku *'16 grudnia 2014:' Shifting Snows Update jest obecny wraz ze zmianami 6.83 oraz zimową mapą. *'15 listopada 2014:' Aktualizacja Foreseer's Contract jest obecny! Wielki Oracle wchodzi! Nemesis Assassin Event trwa do 7 grudnia. *'23 września 2014:' Rekindling Soul Update przynosi zmiany 6.82. Nowy wygląd Shadow Fienda. *'4 września 2014:' The Techies Update jest obecny! Miej oko na Techiesa. *'21 lipca 2014:' Gratulacje dla zwycięzców The International 2014 - 35px|Chiny Newbee. *'2 czerwca 2014:' Mała aktualizacja z wielkimi zmianami. Nagrody kompendium wraz z aktualizacją 6.81b. *'30 maja 2014:' Zostały dodane nowe wiekopomne przedmioty dla właścicieli kompendium *'20 maja 2014:' Nowe cele zostały dodane do The International Compendium 2014. *'9 maja 2014:' The International Compendium 2014 jest dostępne. *'29 kwietnia 2014:' Międzynarodowe zespoły zostały zaproszone do International 2014! Turniej rozpocznie się 18 lipca w 35px|USA Seattle KeyArena Center. *'29 kwietnia 2014:' Aktualizacja The Spring Cleaning powrócił z poprawkami i ze zmianami 6,81! *'19 marca 2014:' Dokument Free To Play jest już oficjalnie dostępny za darmo na platformie Steam z Free to Play Collector's Pack. *'19 lutego 2014:' Dokument Free To Play będzie dostępny 19 marca 2014 roku za darmo w sklepie Steam. *'29 stycznia 2014:' Rozpoczyna się wydarzenie New Bloom Festival 2014. Zostały dodane nowe przedmioty do Dota 2 oraz dwie nowe postacie: Phoenix oraz Terrorblade. Wydarzenia z 2013 roku *'12 grudnia 2013:' Legion Commander jest gotowa do walki! *'14 listopada 2013:' Aktualizacja "Three Spirits" wyszła! Earth Spirit wraz ze Ember Spiritem przyłączają się do swego kuzyna - Storm Spirita. *'25 października 2013:' Dota 2 jest już dostępna dla 35px|Korea Korei! *'19 września 2013:' Dota 2 miała aktualizację o nazwie "First Blood!" *'18 lipca 2013:' Dota 2 jest już dostępna na Mac oraz Linuksa! *'12 lipca 2013:' Nie można uciec od Abaddona, władcy Avernusów! *'9 lipca 2013:' Beta Doty 2 dobiegła końca! *'2 maja 2013:' Elder Titan wraca do świata! *'19 kwietnia 2013:' Skywrath Mage rozpościera swoje skrzydła! *'28 marca 2013:' Lepiej uważać na siebie, bo Bristleback powraca! *'14 lutego 2013:' Odrzucając temperaturę, Tusk znokautuje cię! *'25 stycznia 2013:' Władca trolli - Troll Warlord jest obecny! All Random jest teraz dostępne dla meczy! *'17 stycznia 2013:' Dodano tryb gry - Najmniej grane! *'10 stycznia 2013:' Zamknij oczy, Medusa jest tutaj! Wydarzenia z 2012 roku *'19 grudnia 2012:' Nasze sklepy zostały splądrowane, nasze prezenty rozdarte i sieje się spustoszenie przez The Greeviling! *'13 grudnia 2012:' Strzeż drzew! Timbersaw wycina sobie drogę do walki. Trzeci zestaw zwycięzców konkursu Polycount został ujawniony! *'12 grudnia 2012:' Drugi zestaw zwycięzców konkursu Polycount został ujawniony! *'10 grudnia 2012:' Pierwszy zestaw zwycięzców konkursu Polycount został ujawniony! *'15 listopada 2012:' Uważaj! Slark podkrada swoją drogę na pole bitwy! *'8 listopada 2012:' Miej oko na nową aktualizację, ponieważ niestandardowe wardy zostały dodane do gry! *'31 października 2012:' Diretide jest wśród nas! *'25 października 2012:' Otwórz drogę! Centaur Warrunner dołącza się do bitwy! *'4 października 2012:' Połóż dłonie na najpotężniejszą postać, która żyje, Magnus jest tutaj! *'21 września 2012:' Meepo w końcu został dodany do gry Dota 2! *'2 września 2012:' The International dobiegł końca z 35px|Chiny Invictus Gaming ukoronowanymi jako zwycięzcy! *'2 sierpnia 2012:' Bez nowych postaci, aż The International się skończy, w tym tygodniu aktualizacja przynosi poprawki błędów! *'26 lipca 2012:' Visage, Keeper of the Light oraz Nyx Assassin są wydani! *'19 lipca 2012:' Zakryj uszy i zignoruj wołanie, Naga Siren to jedynie kłopoty! *'12 lipca 2012:' Tak i tak po prostu nie żyjesz! Templar Assassin jest szybka i skuteczna! *'5 lipca 2012:' Podobnie jak w starej opowieści o Frankensteinie, brakującym składnikiem do wzniesienia Undyinga z powrotem z martwych był piorun, a Disruptor był szczęśliwy do zapewnienia! *'28 czerwca 2012:' Luna i Io zostali dodani! *'20 czerwca 2012:' Rubick postanawia przyłączyć się do zabawy! *'11 czerwca 2012:' Witamy z powrotem starych znajomych! Gyrocopter, Phantom Assassin oraz Chaos Knight są najnowszymi postaciami w grze Dota 2! *'31 maja 2012:' Został otwarty Sklep Dota 2! *'24 maja 2012:' Ogre Magi został dodany do gry Dota 2! *'17 maja 2012:' Woda i słońce było wszystkim, by zbudzić Treant Protectora z jego snu! *'5 maja 2012:' The International 2012 został zapowiedziany! Zostanie otwarty 31 sierpnia 2012 i będzie trwał do 2 września 2012 roku w Seattle w 35px|USA USA! *'3 maja 2012:' Zespół Phantom Lancera wraca i nie podoba im się w sposób, w który patrzysz na nich! *'26 kwietnia 2012:' Poprawiono HUD w grze, ikony przedmiotów oraz skórkę Liona. *'19 kwietnia 2012:' Brewmaster zatacza drogę na pole bitwy! *'28 marca 2012:' Lone Druid wychodzi z wygnania, by spełnić jego konsekrowany obowiązek! *'22 marca 2012:' Został dodany Lycan do gry! *'15 marca 2012:' Shadow Demon rozszerza swoją ciemną domenę śmiertelnikom, wraz ze stertą zmian równowagi gry! *'1 marca 2012:' Bane wykradł się z koszmarów Nyctasha i działa na polu bitwy, przynosząc terror. *'16 lutego 2012:' Outworld Devourer został dodany do gry! *'26 stycznia 2012:' Clinkz został dodany do puli postaci! *'19 stycznia 2012:' Tak się rozpoczyna nowa era wiedzy, jak Invoker pokazuje, by włączyć funkcję profilu Dota 2! *'12 stycznia 2012:' Po długim oczekiwaniu, Silencer i Spirit Breaker zostały dodane do Dota 2! Wydarzenia z 2011 roku *'21 grudnia 2011:' Bounty Hunter został dodany do ciągle rosnącej listy postaci! *'15 grudnia 2011:' Ursa został dodany do gry! *'8 grudnia 2011:' Death Prophet została dodana do gry! *'1 grudnia 2011:' Lifestealer został dodany do listy postaci! *'24 listopada 2011:' Dodano funkcję automatycznego zapisywania/ładowania! *'17 listopada 2011:' Alchemist to nowy dodatek do puli postaci! *'10 listopada 2011:' Warlock został dodany do listy postaci! Przygotuj się do korzystania z czarnej magii przywołania swojego płonącego golema! *'3 listopada 2011:' Valve wydał pierwszą falę kluczy beta! Dragon Knight i Omniknight zostały dodane do puli postaci, krucjata trwa! *'27 października 2011:' Huskar, Batrider i Jakiro przyłączyli się do walki! *'20 października 2011:' Queen of Pain, Broodmother i Skeleton King zostały dodane do coraz większej listy postaci! *'13 października 2011:' Riki pojawia się i dołącza do wersji beta. *'7 października 2011:' Zespół Dota ogłasza dodanie Kunkki i Bloodseekera. *'21 sierpnia 2011:' 35px|Ukraina Natus Vincere zostało ukoronowane na mistrzów The International wygrywając 1 000 000 dolarów. *'15 sierpnia 2011:' Blog Dota 2 został wydany! Valve opublikował trailer Gamescom 201, a także widok zajęć meczy The International! Od teraz gracze mogą rejestrować się na Becie Dota 2! *'1 sierpnia 2011:' Blog Dota 2 został wydany! The International - pierwsze publiczne odsłonięcie gry Dota 2 i 1 000 000 dolarów turnieju w GamesCon. *'1 lipca 2011:' Został dodany Chen do puli postaci! *'24 czerwca 2011:' Został dodany Doom do listy postaci! *'17 czerwca 2011:' Ancient Apparition oraz Spectre zostali dodani do listy postaci! *'11 czerwca 2011:' Został dodany Night Stalker do gry! *'10 czerwca 2011:' Został dodany Weaver do puli postaci! *'2 czerwca 2011:' Tinker został dodany do listy postaci! *'26 maja 2011:' Shadow Fiend, Enchantress oraz Leshrac został dodany do gry! *'20 maja 2011:' Pugna oraz Beastmaster zostali dodani do gry! *'30 kwietnia 2011:' Do gry zostali dodani Dark Seer oraz Sniper. *'20 kwietnia 2011:' Clockwerk i Nature's Prophet zostali dodani do puli postaci! *'9 kwietnia 2011:' Venomancer został dodany do gry Dota 2! *'19 lutego 2011:' Do gry zostały dodane takie postacie jak: Faceless Void, Viper czy Tiny! *'12 lutego 2011:' Do gry została dodana Enigma! *'18 stycznia 2011:' Do gry został dodany Slardar! Ta strona zawiera przetłumaczoną treść z dota2.gamepedia Kategoria:System